sagn_og_eventyrfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Hans Christian Andersen
thumb|270pxH.C. Andersen, ''Hans Christian Andersen'', (2. april 1805 - 4. august 1875), dansk digter, allerede i sin egen tid anerkendt som en af de mest originale forfattere i 1800-tallets europæiske litteratur. H.C. Andersen er oversat til ca. 125 sprog, og der kommer stadig nye optryk, bearbejdelser, dramatiseringer og filmatiseringer af hans eventyr i alle verdensdele. I hans egen tid læstes hans romaner, rejseskildringer, digte, eventyr og selvbiografi fra Rusland i øst til Amerika i vest. Senere kom hans verdensberømmelse alene til at hvile på 10-20 børneeventyr ud af i alt 156 eventyr og historier (for både børn og voksne). Udenlands er Østeuropa, Kina og Japan sammen med USA i dag hjemstederne for den stærkeste Andersen-interesse. 'Digte' Allerede med et af sine tidligste digte, Det døende Barn (1827), vakte H.C. Andersen opmærksomhed hjemme og ude, men selvom nogle af hans digte blev sat i musik af Robert Alexander Schumann og Edvard Hagerup Grieg, er hans lyrik dog alene et dansk anliggende. Flere af digtene hører stadig til den mest elskede danske sangskat (Danmark, mit Fædreland (1850), Jylland mellem tvende Have (1860) og Hist hvor Veien slaar en Bugt (1829)). 'Teaterstykker' Livsnerven i forfatterskabet er egentlig dramatikken, selvom den i dag er gået i glemmebogen. Det er H.C. Andersens sans for det sceniske, der ligger bag hans dramatisk-anskuelige fortælleform i eventyrene. Til vaudeviller, dramaer som Mulatten og Maurerpigen (begge 1840), komedier, syngestykker og operatekster, bl.a. operaen Liden Kirsten (1846), som J.P.E. Hartmann skrev musik til. Liden Kirsten blev bl.a. opført i 1856 på initiativ af Franz Liszt på hofteatret i Weimar under titlen Klein Karin. Til det nye folkelige teater, Casino, der åbnede i 1847, skrev han eventyrspil som Ole Lukøie (1850) og Hyldemoer (1851), der blev store og langvarige succeser. 'Romaner' H.C. Andersens ry både ude og hjemme grundlagdes af hans romaner. På den danske litterære scene blev han banebrydende som romanforfatter, fordi han var den første, der skrev samtidsromaner, og en af de meget få, der i 1830'erne tog romanen alvorligt som litterær genre. "Jeg vil være den første (dvs. bedste) Romandigter i Danmark", betroede H.C. Andersen sin veninde Henriette Hanck. De første Eventyr, fortalte for Børn (1835) var efter H.C. Andersens eget skøn et venstrehåndsarbejde alene beregnet på at tjene penge. Hans ældre vejleder og ven, fysikeren og naturfilosoffen H.C. Ørsted, udtalte straks, at når Improvisatoren (1835) gjorde ham berømt, ville eventyrene gøre ham udødelig, de var det mest fuldendte, han havde skrevet. Men Andersen kommenterede: "Det synes jeg ikke". I 1830'erne skrev H.C. Andersen tre romaner: Improvisatoren, en kunstnerroman, der udspiller sig i det Italien, som H.C. Andersen havde lært at kende på sin store dannelsesrejse i 1833-34. I den forenes skildringen af et socialt og seksuelt konfliktstof af personlig karakter med troen på naturens, åndens og talentets kraft til at sætte sig igennem og på en harmoni inden for rammerne af den bestående orden. O.T. (1836) udspiller sig i danske omgivelser og er et signalement af indre og ydre konflikter — som H.C. Andersen selv var fortrolig med — i mødet mellem det standsbevidste, sene enevældesamfund og det gryende borgerlige krav om anerkendelse og ligeberettigelse. Trods en lykkelig slutning er romanen mere splittet og pessimistisk end den første. Endelig Kun en Spillemand (1837), der er kulminationen i den unge Andersens afsøgen af det moderne i retning af både psykologiske og sociale konflikter. Alle tre romaner blev med det samme oversat til tysk og enkelte eller alle derefter til svensk og hollandsk; i midten af 1840'erne til engelsk og senere til andre sprog også (bl.a. russisk). Det var med disse romaner og med samtidige biografiske artikler (af bl.a. den franske litterat Xavier Marmier) om H.C. Andersen, at hans internationale ry grundlagdes. De samtidige eventyrhæfter var noget længere om at vække opmærksomhed hjemme som ude. Derimod blev hans samling af småhistorier eller lyriske prosaskitser, Billedbog uden Billeder, hvis første version kom i 1839, en kæmpesucces i Tyskland. Her bidrog denne bog afgørende til udbredelsen af H.C. Andersens navn, da dens småstykker ubesværet kunne bruges i talrige familiemagasiner og populære tidsskrifter. Men Søren Kierkegaard satte en stopper for H.C. Andersens succesrige fremfærd som romanforfatter i Danmark, da han i 1838 debuterede med bogen Af en endnu Levendes Papirer. Det var en anmeldelse af Kun en Spillemand og samtidig en generel kritik af H.C. Andersen som romanforfatter. Søren Kierkegaard mente, at Andersen var bedre til at fare gennem Europa i diligence end til at skue ind i hjerterne, at han ikke var i stand til at objektivere sig selv, og at han ikke havde nogen "livsanskuelse". H.C. Andersen tog sig kritikken meget nær, og den har formentlig været medvirkende årsag til, at han i de følgende år placerede sine litterære ambitioner andetsteds og først i 1848 vovede sig frem med en ny roman. De sidste tre romaner kom med lange mellemrum: De to Baronesser (1848), en bred skildring af Danmark fra bondeundertrykkelsen op til Frederik 6.s død, en roman båret af lys tro på, at samfundet er på vej mod mere humane forhold, og på, at der er en skjult sammenhæng eller mening, den berømte "røde tråd", i verden. Romanen kom som et apropos lige op til enevældens ophør og den (delvis) demokratiske forfatnings indførelse. I det følgende tiår bidrog H.C. Andersen til den pludselige bølge af dannelsesromaner med At være eller ikke være (1857), en roman, der tager fat på den nationale krise omkring Treårskrigen og på den stigende materialisme i europæisk livsanskuelsesdebat. Endelig mødes eventyrforfatterskabet og romanforfatterskabet i Lykke-Peer (1870), et hverdagseventyr om romantikkens grundmyte, Adam Oehlenschlägers romantiske hovedværk fra 1805), her som en sørgmunter fabel om, at kunst og liv ikke kan forenes, men at livet finder sin forklaring i kunsten. 'Selvbiografier' Skismaet mellem liv og kunst er ikke umiddelbart synligt i selvbiografierne, af hvilke den mest kendte er Mit Livs Eventyr (1855). Mere radikalt end hos nogen tidligere dansk digter er livsbaggrund og digtning flettet sammen hos H.C. Andersen, der selv fremhævede, at hans liv var den bedste nøgle til forståelsen af hans eventyr. Men hans liv er et socialt eventyr, som trods sin "lykkelige slutning" efterlader mennesket H.C. Andersen som en "skygge" af sin umådelige succes. Hele tre selvbiografier skrev han. Den første i 1832 inden Europarejsen. Den blev liggende i manuskript og blev først opdaget og udgivet i 1926 med titlen Levnedsbog. Den er den livligste og interessanteste af H.C. Andersens selvbiografier, den unge fremstormende forfatters forsøg på at give farverige og detailfyldte billeder af den oplevelsesbaggrund, der gjorde ham til digter. Værket er i højere grad et råmateriale end et gennemarbejdet litterært værk. Det slutter sig til en række bøger i ungdomsforfatterskabet, bl.a. rejsebogen Skyggebilleder og digtsamlingen Phantasier og Skizzer (begge 1831), hvor ironi og følsomhed kæmper om overtaget, og hvor det maleriske er et hovedanliggende i den kunstneriske bestræbelse, en tendens, der præger alle genrer, H.C. Andersen udtrykte sig i gennem 1830'erne. Den første officielle selvbiografi og den, som de fleste i hans levetid kendte til udenlands, blev skrevet 1846 undervejs på en næsten etårig Europa-rejse og udkom 1847 som indledning til den dansk-tyske Leipziger-forlægger Carl B. Lorcks udgave af H.C. Andersens Gesammelte Werke under titlen Das Märchen meines Lebens ohne Dichtung. Samme år kom den i Mary Howitts engelske oversættelse som The True Story of my Life (også trykt i Amerika i en piratudgave). Først otte år senere, i 1855, kom den udvidede danske version, den tredje og endelige selvbiografi Mit Livs Eventyr, der blev lanceret som indledning til den danske udgave af Samlede Skrifter. Denne version blev efter aftale med H.C. Andersens amerikanske forlægger, Horace Scudder, ført ajour (dvs. til 1867) til en amerikansk 10-binds udgave af hans værker, der kom 1869-71. Både H.C. Andersen selv og hans omgivelser havde helt fra hans tidlige forfatterår en klar opfattelse af, at hans liv var en lige så god historie som dem, han "hittede på". Og allerede i 1830'erne, længe før eventyrene var oversat og kendt i udlandet, blev han i flere lande introduceret i tidsskrifter, leksika og som introduktion til oversættelser af romanerne med biografiske skildringer, som han selv havde leveret stof til. H.C. Andersen brugte bevidst sit liv i markedsføringen af sine bøger. Hans livs historie, som fra en mere intim synsvinkel kan læses i udgivelserne af hans omfattende korrespondance og dagbøger, er da også usædvanlig og har bevaret sin tiltrækningskraft både som kulturhistorisk dokument og som en altid aktuel bekræftelse på det, man kalder "the American dream", der altså i dette tilfælde er et dansk eventyr om at kæmpe sig vej fra bunden af samfundet op til dets top og her endda til verdensberømmelse og udødelighed. Den fattige barndom i Odense er baggrund for hele forfatterskabet, ikke mindst for eventyrene, for det var her, H.C. Andersen hørte de folkeeventyr, som han — især i begyndelsen — brugte som forlæg for nogle af sine egne eventyr. Men det var også her — og senere i ungdomsårene i København, Slagelse og Helsingør — han fik den erfaringsbaggrund, der har mættet hans værker med en virkelighed, som hans samtidige danske forfatterkolleger var uden kendskab til. Faderen, den fattige friskomager Hans Andersen (1782-1816), har haft en afgørende indflydelse på Hans Christian ved at lege dukketeater med ham, læse Ludvig Holberg for ham og ved at præge ham intellektuelt med sin egen rationalisme og med fantastens utilfredsstillede trang til at blive til noget andet og mere. Denne trang og myter i familien om en højere herkomst tilbage i slægten har været med til at motivere Hans Christians egen opdrift. Faderen døde 1816 efter et mislykket forsøg på at bryde ud ved at lade sig stille som soldat i Napoleonskrigene. Moderen, Anne Marie (1775-1833), der gik ud og vaskede for folk, og som efter sit andet ægteskab endte nedbrudt af druk på fattiggården i Odense, havde en datter uden for ægteskab, og begge forældres familier var i det hele taget socialt belastede. Bindingen til den meget beskyttende moder har været med til at præge Hans Christians senere stærkt problematiske forhold til kvinder, og at hun giftede sig igen kort efter faderens død, har både bidraget til drengens tidlige opbrud fra hjemmet og har antagelig yderligere vanskeliggjort hans seksuelle selvrealisation. I september 1819, umiddelbart efter konfirmationen, rejste H.C. Andersen til København på lykke og fromme for at forsøge sig ved teatret, hvor han håbede på en karriere som enten danser eller sanger. I tre år fægtede han sig igennem i København på et eksistensminimum uden anden teatersucces end et par statistroller. Slægtninge eller forbindelser til velyndere fra Odense-årene samt nye indflydelsesrige bekendtskaber, han skaffede sig i hovedstaden, hjalp ham mirakuløst igennem disse år og skaffede ham nogen undervisning som supplement til de mangelfulde færdigheder og kundskaber, han besad fra spredt undervisning i fattigskolen i Odense. I 1822 indleverede han to skuespil til Det Kongelige Teater, Røverne i Vissenberg og Alfsol. Det sidste fik medlem af teaterdirektionen, den finansdeputerede Jonas Collin, til at gribe ind og sørge for, at det spirende talent kunne udvikles under regulær skolegang, som kom til at finde sted hos den klassiske filolog rektor Simon Meisling, først i Slagelse og siden i Helsingør. H.C. Andersen tog i 1828 studentereksamen og 1829 den studieadgangsgivende "Anden Examen". Som student var han indrulleret i Kongens Livkorps, først som menig, siden — efter valg blandt kammeraterne og underofficererne — som korporal. Familien Collin blev livet igennem hans anden "familie", men både deres opdragelse af ham og tilretningen af hans vildtvoksende natur under skoleårene afgav et konfliktstof, som prægede hans psyke resten af livet og satte sig spor i hans digtning. Også selv om hans sociale opstigning førte ham langt ud over Collinernes embedsborgerlige kreds og ind i et internationalt kunstnermiljø og i adelige og royale kredse. 'Eventyr' I det omfattende forfatterskab, som indledtes med den ironiske leg med fantasi og virkelighed, Fodreise fra Holmens Canal til Østpynten af Amager i Aarene 1828 og 1829 (1829), en succes, som selve tidens smagsdommer Ludvig Heiberg havde givet sit blå stempel, indtager eventyrene og historierne en særstilling, ikke kun som den suverænt mest originale skabelse, men også som det sted, hvor hele hans righoldige og problemfyldte erfaringsbaggrund stærkest kunne komme til udtryk. Fra 1835-42 udgav H.C. Andersen seks hæfter Eventyr, fortalte for Børn. Allerede i denne periode er mange af eventyrteksterne lige så meget for voksne, og efter 1842 sletter Andersen undertitlen og kalder dem simpelthen Eventyr. Fra 1852 og frem veksler han mellem betegnelserne "Eventyr" og "Historier". Det sidste skift i genrebetegnelsen hænger sammen med den almene tendens i tiden bort fra romantikken og hen mod realismen. Men egentlig har H.C. Andersens eventyr helt fra begyndelsen overvejende været "virkelighedseventyr", historier, der udspringer af eller refererer til den nærværende og for alle genkendelige virkelighed. En virkelighed, hvor fantasien og en ofte grum poesi er på spil og forvandler dyr, blomster og døde ting til væsener, der taler og handler på en lille scene, der samtidig er livets og universets store scene. Eventyrene vandt allerede fra omkring 1840 udbredelse i Tyskland og Sverige og fra midten af 1840'erne i den engelsktalende verden. Men denne H.C. Andersens verdensberømte og mest originale skabelse er i grunden uoversættelig. Selv var han opmærksom på, at det egentlige i hans eventyr og historier var tæt forbundet med sproget og stilen. Humoren, ironien, satiren, ordspillene, alle under- og mellemtonerne i H.C. Andersens eventyrsprog, det knappe udtryk i de korte, mundrette sætninger er det uforvekslelige og dybt originale i hans fortællemåde, som imidlertid råder over mange registre: den såkaldt barnlige stil i de tidlige eventyr som Fyrtøiet og Reisekammeraten (begge 1835), det romantisk-patetiske i De vilde Svaner (1838) og Klokken (1845), den grumme menneskekundskab og dødsfortrolighed i Skyggen og Historien om en Moder (begge 1847), det komplekse filosofisk-symbolske i De Vises Steen og Dynd-Kongens Datter (begge 1858), de musikalske forløb i Vinden fortæller om Valdemar Daae og hans Døttre (1859) og Bispen paa Børglum og hans Frænde (1861), blandingen af realisme og symboldigtning i En Historie fra Klitterne (1859) og de eksperimentelle tekster som Hjertesorg (1852) og de sene grotesker, Tante Tandpine og Loppen og Professoren (begge 1872). I 2012 blev der på Landsarkivet for Fyn i Odense fundet et hidtil utrykt eventyr, Tællelyset, måske det tidligste eventyr skrevet af H.C. Andersen. 'Rejsebøger' "Vor Tid er Eventyrets store vidunderlige Tid", sagde H.C. Andersen i slutningen af Dryaden (1868), et eventyr om verdensudstillingen i Paris 1867. Andersen var dybt fascineret af tidens tekniske og videnskabelige fremskridt: jernbanerne, telegrafen, gasbelysningen etc. Han var ligefrem journalistisk forslugen på sin samtids verden, altid på rejse rundt i Europa. Han blev også en fremragende rejsebogsforfatter; efter sin første Tysklandsrejse skrev han 1831, Skyggebilleder af en Reise til Harzen, det sachsiske Schweitz etc. etc., i Sommeren 1831, efter sin Europa- og Orientrejse i 1840-41 En Digters Bazar, efter Spaniensrejsen 1862 I Spanien. En særstilling indtager I Sverrig (1851), der rummer hans poetiske trosbekendelse. Som H.C. Ørsted ville han forsone videnskab og poesi, men med poesien som fortegn og i troen på den guddommelige ånd i naturen, i mennesket og i det menneskeskabte. Hans religiøse tro var en uortodoks kristendom, en forestilling om sjælen på en uendelig rejse gennem universet mod Gud. En rejse, som her, i det daglige liv, for H.C. Andersen selv kunne være formørket og forbitret af savn af "erkendelse" og af de sociale og psykiske traumer, han aldrig slap af med — uanset berømmelse og talrige hædersbevisninger. 'Læs mere' Er du interesseret i at læse mere om H.C. Andersen, så prøv disse link: *Den Danske Wikipedia – H.C._Andersen *Den Store Danske – H.C. Andersen Kategori:Forfatter